Ganymede
Ganymede is the Cupbearer of the Gods of Olympus. He is a God, though he doesn't consider himself one. Appearance Ganymede is an incredibly beautiful man, considered to be the most beautiful in the hole world. He has blonde hair, a fit body and perfect skin. He wears only a loincloth around his waist. He wakes admiration around him, looking like an angel. Personality Ganymede is very nice and friendly, always having a good attitude and helping others. He has a somewhat lackluster sense of humor, though still has some humor. He also is somewhat naive. Myth Ganymede was a Trojan prince, admired as the most beautiful man in the world. His beauty caught the attention of the King of Gods Zeus, who came down from Olympus and grabbed Ganymede. He was brought to Olympos to serve as the cupbearer, having been given immortality. Story Background Like in the myths, Ganymede was once a mortal man, who Zeus brought to Olympus to serve as the cupbearer. He was made an immortal among the other gods of Olympus. Ganymede entered Everworld, along with the other gods and deities who created it, so that that the gods could take their followers and remain important. He retained his position as a cupbearer in Oluympus. Ganymede accompanied Dionysus to the annual grape harvest held in Fairy Land, which is a long held tradition. As Ganymede separated from Dionysus to visit an old friend, he was shockingly captured by Hetwans, as they had previously let them go, due to an pact between Hetwans and Olympus. During his imprisonment, Ganymede witnessed Hetwans reproducing. He was later united with Dionysus, who had also been captured. They were taken towards Ka Anor's city, with Dionysus tricking the Hetwans into believing that they were accompanied by a caravel of nymphs, satyrs and humans, partying. Fear the Fantastic Ganymede invites the Old World group, David Levin, Christopher Hitchcock, April O'Brien and Jalil Sherman, who are also in the land of the Hetwans, inviting them to join them. As they arrive to the caravel, they find out that the other people they are just illusions created by Dionysus, who wishes that the Old World group could help him escape. They formulate a plan to escape, with Ganymede telling about the reproduction he witnessed, during which the Hetwans are in a blind frenzy. Dionysus uses his powers to create illusions of female Hetwans, which distract the Hetwan guards, giving them a chance to escape. They manage to barely escape, as the Hetwans almost catch them. Having escaped, The group heads towards Olympus, which requires them to go through the city where Ka Anor resides. As they are resting, they are ambushed by Hetwans, though manage to escape, stumbling on the edge of the city, which is in a deep crater surrounded by lava. They are carried into the city by red wings, which are small dragonfly-like creatures with giant wings. As they carry them towards the city, they are once again ambushed by the Hetwans who chase them. They are forced to confront the Hetwans, as they cannot let them tell about their escape. Ganymede also risks his life to save Christopher, who had previously been doubtful of him. They manage to kill all of the Hetwans and enter the city. However, once they are in the city, Dionysus causes them to be noticed, by creating illusions of beautiful nymphs and vine. As they once again try escaping, Ganymede is overwhelmed by the Hetwans, while the others are forced to leave him behind. He is brought to Ka Anor's chamber, where the rest of the group has also made their way. They watch horrified, as Ganymede is eaten by Ka Anor. Ganymede's death leaves a big impact on Christopher, who blames himself for not helping Ganymede, due to being troubled by homosexuality. This drives him into alcoholism for some time. The group however does make it out of the city, as the Hetwans are unaware of a second god with them. Abilities Ganymede is weaker than other gods, having originally been a human who was granted immortality. He possesses enhanced physical strength, and is capable of creating different drinks. He was overwhelmed by hundreds of Hetwans, though he was capable to hold his own against a couple of them. Appearances * Fear the Fantastic Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek